Myth
by Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing
Summary: Seputar mitos tentang cinta dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengannya./"Ada apa Gempa? Makananmu sudah habis?" Fang melirik temannya setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan makanannya sendiri/Resep baru dari mana! Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dirasakan oleh Gempa itu cuma rasa ban motor dengan oli/ Ch 3, UP! GaJe, Absurd, BL, BoiFang. Resiko ditanggung pembaca. Enjoy! Untuk sementara selesai!
1. Chapter 1 : Katak?

BoboiBoy Gempa menatap jalan setapak dengan kesal sambil berdecih dalam hati. Hari ini adalah hari Valentine.

Tidak, ia bukannya membenci hari itu karena tak mendapat coklat di atas mejanya –ia mendapat banyak yang seperti itu.

Tidak, Dia malah benci saat mejanya di penuhi tumpukan coklat tak berguna itu, siapa yang mau membalas pemberian sebanyak itu? Lagipula Gempa tak mau merusak giginya dengan memakan coklat sebanyak itu.

BoboiBoy yang terlalu berlarut di pikirannya itu terpleset jatuh kepala terlebih dahulu oleh sesuatu yang berlendir dan lunak. Mengaduh ia bangkit kemudian melihat benda yang tertinjak olehnya. Gempa cengo seketika saat melihat penyebab dirinya jatuh.

Bagaimana tidak, lah yang dia tinjak barusan itu kodok.

Gempa merutuk dalam hati, ia melihat langit yang tiba-tiba mendung dan berlari ke halte bus untuk berteduh.

Di sana dia bisa melihat kalau bukan hanya dia yang berhenti untuk berteduh di situ.

Gempa hanya dapat mengira-ngira mengapa nona tersebut bisa terjebak bersamanya di tengah hujan ini, salah-salah mereka bisa dikira sedang bermesraan di tengah hujan. Yah, lumayanlah, dapat kecengan cantik macam si nona ini. Gempa ber-blushingan-ria dengan damai sambil duduk di kursi halte bus tak jauh dari kursi di mana si 'Nona'–menurut Gempa- berada.

Mengkhayal apa kamu BoboiBoy?!

Sepertinya si nona itu gelisah karena terus-menerus perhatikan oleh Gempa hingga ia merasa kesal sendiri, ia berdiri kemudian menatap wajah Gempa dengan tajam. Gempa menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit karena merasa sedikit terintimidasi oleh pandangan tajam si nona, hei wanita itu mengerikan dari jarak dekat kau tau.

"Gempa? Katakan kenapa kau sejak tadi menatapku terus!" Perintahnya kepada Gempa, jujur perkataan si nona ini membuat marah Gempa tapi menurut laki-laki di kelasnya, membuat perempuan marah itu sama dengan gali kubur.

Dengan tenang ia membalas perkataan si nona yang sepertinya kasar untuk ukuran perempuan, "Ya, itu namaku?... Dan mungkin **Nona** saja yang terlalu percaya diri berpikir telah di tatap oleh pemuda sepertiku?" Di tambah dengan senyum ramah siapa yang tak luluh? Uh-oh, tindakan yang bodoh BoboiBoy.

Si nona tadi memasang wajah kesal di kepalanya sudah muncul bersudut-sudut siku-siku merah, bertanda marah.

"Um... **Nona**?" Gempa bersuara kecil, bingung di mana ia salah berbicara.

"Berani kau, menyebutku 'Nona'!" Teriaknya kesal, ia langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Gempa.

Wajahnya memerah sendiri karena marah, "NAMAKU **FANG** LAH!" Teriaknya sambil melempar batu cukup besar, sebelum kemudian melemparnya tepat mengenai wajah keningnya Gempa yang masih terlalu kaget di tempatnya.

Fang adalah rival sepihaknya–Gempa tak terlalu mempermasalahkan ini- dalam masalah kepopularitasan. Namun siapa yang bisa menyalahkan Gempa jika ia mengira Fang adalah perempuan?

Bayangkan saja seorang Fang yang rambutnya basah, secara otomatis pasti apapun yang membuat rambutnya melawan gravitasi hilang dan membuat rambutnya ke bawah hingga pencapai leher. Kulit yang memucat, tangan tak tertutupi oleh sarung tangan tanpa jarinya, bibir yang entah bagaimana memerah. Salah siapa jika BoboiBoy salah mengira jika Fang adalah perempuan?

Tentunya ia dapat banyak berfikir dengan perginya Fang dari halte bus itu, menerobos hujan dengan wajah memerah antara menahan malu atau menahan marah. Gempa entah mengapa semakin tertarik terhadap si bayangan itu.

Gempa benar-benar akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mengetahui dengan benar perasaan yang mengacaukan pikirannya dan membuatnya kebingungan.

 **Menurut mitos yang berkembang di masyarakat jika kalian meninjak seekor katak kalian akan kena sial, misalnya saja tewas tersambar petir** – **yang agak ironis mengingat nama saudara Gempa ada yang Halilintar namanya- Tapi kok dia malah mengetahui sosok lain rivalnya?**

 **Uh meskipun tak bisa dibilang keberuntungan juga mengingat pipi dan keningnya yang masih berdenyut nyeri bekas di pukul oleh Fang.**

 **Tau ah, Gempa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Selamat Gempa, kau baru saja jatuh cinta'**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ok, abaikan itu.**

 ***Lirik kalender* Ini rencanya mau Kaca bikin untuk hari Valentine tapi berhubung Kaca lagi sibuk /uhuk/Tidur dan malas-malasan/uhuk/ maka ini sekalian jadi...**

 **Hadiah ultah BoboiBoy dan hari Valentine!**

 **Juga...**

 **HAPPY MEGA GIGA LATE BIRTHDAY, LENNNY!**

 **Awalnya bingung sendiri antara mau ngerayain tahun ini atau malah tahun depan, tapi kalian tau?**

 **Kaca berfikir untuk membuat sekalian saja ketiga-tiganya!**

 **Dan alhasil Kaca bikin ini...**

 **JADI TIGA BAGIAN!**

 **SATU UNTUK LENNY YANG MAU HAPPY END!**

 **DAN DUA LAINNYA BUAT ULTAH BOBOIBOY DAN VALENTINE~~~~~~~**

 ***Bisik* Tapi hati-hati lho kalian jangan sampai keinjek kodok di jalan yah, nanti bisa celaka. Nanti kalau hatinya di curi sama yang lain cerita Kaca siapa yang baca?**

 **Heheheheh~~~**

 **RnR please~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Coklat

Hari itu adalah Valentine, BoboiBoy Gempa berniat untuk membuatkan orang yang disukainya coklat, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja sang pujaan hati. Tetapi bukan coklat sembarangan yang akan ia buat, Gempa berencana untuk mencampurkan sedikit darahnya ke coklat itu bersamaan dengan potongan kepala Ying, gadis yang telah berani mendekati pujaan hatinya sejak lama. Tapi Gempa masih agak ragu apakah hanya akan mengirim satu bagian tubuh saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Ia tak akan memberi kepala Ying bersamaan dengan coklatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Gempa pergi ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya untuk meletakkan coklatnya sebelum ada yang melihatnya membuat coklat kepada Fang.

BoboiBoy pun pergi duduk di kursinya sambil menunggu Fang datang.

Kenapa?

Tentunya karena Gempa telah menantang Fang agar ia datang ke sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya dan siapapun yang kalah harus memakan coklat di atas meja masing-masing sampai habis.

Dan sesuai dugaannya, Fang berlari masuk dengan terengah-engah sambil membanting pintu masuknya dengan kasar, ia melihat sekekeliling dan menyadari jika Gempa telah memenangkan pertandingannya.

Dengan nafas yang masih terburu-buru ia duduk tepat di samping BoboiBoy, lalu meletakkan tas selempangnya di meja lalu menatap tumpukkan coklat yang menggunung di kursinya.

"Selamat pagi Fang~~~" Sapa Gempa dengan hangat dengan senyum yang mengandung makna tersendiri. Fang meliriknya sekilas lalu mengambil secara acak coklat di atas mejanya. Sedangkan Gempa, ia hanya terkekeh kecil ketika merasa rencananya berhasil. Walaupun ia agak tak suka Fang memakan coklat dari orang lain, Gempa dapat memastikan setelah ia mengirimkan hadiahnya kepada Fang, maka ia akan patuh sepenuhnya kepada Gempa.

Bagaimana tidak?

Gempa akan menteror Fang dengan mengirimkan satu persatu bagian tubuh orang yang berani menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Fang pasti akan patuh kepadanya.

Gempa terkekeh, Fang menatapnya aneh karena merasa tak ada yang lucu saat dia harus menghancurkan giginya dengan memakan semua coklatnya. Ia tak akan tau, pikir Gempa. Siapa yang akan mengira jika orang terakhir yang dikira jahat adalah si 'pelaku' sebenarnya?

Itulah gunanya menjadi baik kepada semua orang, manusia begitu mudah tertipu atas perbuatan baik tanpa berfikir dua kali jika ia adalah orang yang sangat jauh dari kata 'baik'

Gempa kembali terkekeh, mata emasnya menggelap seiring dengan kelamnya isi pikirannya.

 **Menurut kepercayaan yang populer di jepang, gadis yang memberi coklat bercampurkan darah 'bulanan'nya akan membuat pemuda yang di sukainya menjadi 'tunduk' kepada mereka. Tapi, berhubung BoboiBoy** **Gempa adalah seorang pria yang menyukai seorang pemuda manis di kelasnya yang bernama Fang. Maka,** **Gempa mengganti darah 'bulanan' dengan darah dari tanggannya yang ia sayat sendiri.**

 **Tentunya bukan hanya itu rencanya untuk membuat Fang tunduk dan patuh kepadanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **Halo~~~~ ketemu lagi nih kita, hehehehe~~~~**

 **Kalian jangan membunuh orang karena membaca cerita ini ya~~~ enggak baik kalau membunuh orang yang suka kepada orang yang kita juga sukai.**

 **Mendingan kalian culik aja langsung.**

 **Masalah selesai~~~~**

 **Author tak bisa menjamin kalau orang yang kalian sukai akan membalas cinta kalian ketika di berikan coklat 'Bulanan' waktu valentine. Tapi, kalau belum di coba ya mana tau, kan?**

 **Author sih belum pernah coba.**

 **Kenapa?**

 **Saya enggak pernah 'Bulanan' :v**

 **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Makanan?

**#NotEverydayHero**

Saat itu sedang waktu istirahat untuk kelas BoboiBoy Gempa. yang berarti waktu untuknya bermesraan -uhuk, makan siang bersama Fang.

"Gempa!"

Kebetulan orangnya datang waktu di bicarakan. Fang berjalan cepat menuju tempat BoboiBoy berada. Dia menarik bangku terdekatnya lalu mendaratkan tubuhnya di situ.

"Fang, hari ini bekalnya apa?" Tanyanya, membuka pembicaraan saat melihat untuk makan siang milik Fang.

Fang yang sedang sibuk membongkar kotak bekalnya membalas tanpa menengoknya, "Hmm? Biasa hanya beberapa sosis dan ayam goreng."

BoboiBoy ber-oh ria. ia melirik bungkusan yang membalut kotak miliknnya itu, tak menemukan makanan kegemaran si maniak.

"Tapi, bukannya kau selalu bawa do-"

-Dan Fang pun mengeluarkan sebuah donat ubi merah dari saku bajunya. Gempa meringis.

"Hm? ada apa Gempa?"

BoboiBoy dengan cepat mengelengkan kepalanya, "B, bukan apa-apa..." Fang mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu mulai meminum air di botolnya. kotak bekalnya di letakkan di pangkuannya.

Mereka melahap makanan masing-masing dalam diam. Walaupun sebenarnya Gempa ingin memuntahkan roti yang di makannya, dia memaksakan dirinya dengan menelannya sekaligus bersama air meneral biasa.

BoboiBoy tiba-tiba mual karena memaksakan diri memakan roti itu, dia memilih untuk meletakannya di pangkuannya lalu meminum paksa sisa-sisa rasa menjijikan di mulutnya. Sebisa mungkin melakukan hal ini tanpa membuat Fang tersadar atas perilaku tak biasanya ini. BoboiBoy memikirkan tentang hal ini sambil meminum botol mineralnya.

Ini meningatkannya akan awal pertemuan mereka, saat itu Gempa hanyalah seorang murid baru di sekolah ini, tapi ke esokan harinya Fang mendatangi meja BoboiBoy lalu mengatainya sebagai seorang pencuri perhatian.

Gempa sempat bingung di sini, apa yang orang tenar satu sekolah ini inginkan darinya? Fang kemudian dengan salah tingkahnya malah bertindak seakan BoboiBoy telah melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya ('sesuatu' yang dimaksudkan di sini masih kurang jelas maksudnya) dan tiba-tiba malu di tempat disertai wajah yang memerah.

Jujur Gempa khawatir terhadap kesehatan Fang dan berakhir dengannya yang menjenguk kelas Fang yang kemudian berujung pada BoboiBoy mendapati dirinya seorang Fang yang memerah hingga keujung telinga sembari menanyakan alasan mengapa dia berada di kelasnya.

Dan, kemudian semuanya menjadi sebuah garis yang samar, BoboiBoy tak mengingatnya antara lantaran terlalu pelupa atau kejadian selanjut memang tak penting.

Sungguh pemikiran yang sangat sial, dasar.

"Ada apa Gempa? Makananmu sudah habis?" Fang melirik temannya setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan makanannya sendiri.

BoboiBoy mengeleng lemah.

Pemuda bermahkota merah anggur di depannya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia memandang wajah BoboiBoy untuk sesaat.

Menghela nafas gemas ia kemudian memilih lauk yang ada di kotak bekalnya. "Bo, Boi-Boy, ma-kan... Ah! Octo-Dog!"*

BoboiBoy melemparkan tatapan horor ke arah Fang sebelum berpura-pura tetap santai walau dalam hati menangis. "BoboiBoy, ayo bilang 'Aa'" Bujuk Fang seperti kepada anak kecil.

Meringis-dalam hati, tentunya- Gempa memakan dengan perlahan dan mengunyahnya sembari menghitung sebanyak sebelas kali, selagi melakukan hal ini dia berdecak manikmati.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu masakanku? Aku sedang mencoba resep baru,"

Resep baru dari mana! Satu-satunya hal yang bisa di rasakan oleh Gempa itu cuma rasa ban motor dengan oli kau tau?!

Tertawa renyah ia mengusap puncak mahkota si ungu, "Enak, kau memang pantas di sebut istri masa depanku~~~!" Godanya pada landak Tsundere tersebut.

Fang dengan wajah bersemu menepis kasar-walaupun tak sengaja, jujur ini refleks- tangan yang memegang kepalanya, "J-jangan bilang macam-macam deh! Kapan aku pernah bilang akan jadi istri orang?"

Kini giliran Gempa yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Hee~~? Jangan-jangan...

Lalu dia pun tertawa ringan, membuat Fang terdiam sesaat sebelum ikut tertawa.

Ah, Gempa lupa kalau roti yang awalnya berada di pangkuannya sekarang telah jatuh entah kemana.

* * *

 **Mitosnya bilang kalau kita meletakan makan di pangkuan kita nanti istri/suami kita akan di 'pangku' orang, simpelnya, pasangan kita akan berpindah kepada orang lain atas dasar hasrat birahi.**

 **Hi! Gimana kabar kalian semua!**

 **Author Kaca di sini!**

 **Sejujurnya banyak yang mau di bilang di sini tapi takutnya nanti saya di demo lagi sama author lain dan readersnya jadi sebelum itu Author Kaca, atau panggil aja Lia, adalah SALAH SATU dari SEKIAN BANYAK author yang menggunakan akun ini, kebetulan aja Author Tiga sama Author merangkap editor A.I itu paling susah di hubungi (Ka Leo mah, suka malas atuh alasannya) yang juga merangkap jadi translator buat fanfic kita! Karena kebanyakan author TPGKK itu orang luar cuy!**

 **Jadi, seperti yang kalian bayangkan authornya TPGKK itu ada banyak, lebih banyak dari nama yang tertera, itu pun author utamanya, belum di hitung editor, translator, provider, sama muse :'v**

 **Jadi, kalau kalian bingung nih ya.**

 **Author Kaca, adalah author Lia, yang biasanya mantengin tiga fandom, BBB, HQ, sama HP**

 **Author Tiga, adalah author Leo, biasanya nulis yuri, gak masalah juga sih sama yang namanya yaoi. Ka leo itu laki-laki.**

 **Editor AI, anak paling unyu sejagad :3 /author kaca di tabok/ dia yang sering di maso-in buat nulis poet, translating, editing, terus kalau Leo sibuk, dia juga bantu balas PM kalian~~~**

 **Sisanya? /Author kaca ketawa gugup/ saya gak di bolehin bilang :'3**

 **Saya juga author yang dua tahun temanan sama beberapa author terus lari waktu kena Flame. Hahahaha... saya merasa sedih karena kemudian merasa bersalah(?) karena fandom kita mulai kehilangan asupan BoiFang.**

 **Singkatnya, saya Author Lia dan Leo yang dulu pernah main di sini terus bermukim selama tiga bulan. Mungkin ada yang ingat sama saya?**

 **-Lalu terdengar tawa nan keji dari ujung sana, author pun berteriak dengan kesal, "Ka Leo diam!"**

 **"Make me~~~ Hahahaha!"**

 **Author kemudian membuat kerusuhan dengan mencoba melempar vas ke arah suara itu berasal.**

 **"Hahahaha~~!"**

 **"Diam!"**

* * *

 **Btw, ada yang mau ikut partisipasi event saya :'v #NotEverydayHero ? gak? yaudah /ngilang/  
**


End file.
